


Fuckboy [reader x Chan oneshot]

by YUandMi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Mild Smut, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUandMi/pseuds/YUandMi
Summary: What's the truth behind this fuckboy called Yuchan? The most "attractive" guy at school can charm even you, but how come?





	Fuckboy [reader x Chan oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> • this has been in my notes since forever, so here you go  
• it's actually fluff (just a little smut at the end)  
• I recommend reading this while lying in bed (you'll see why)  
• (it's quite a naive story)  
• the [pic](https://twitter.com/yuchansleftear/status/1171507478971858945?s=19) that inspired me to write this  
• enjoy :3

I've always hated fuckboys. Because honestly who doesn't?

Kang Yuchan. The worst of them all. And the most popular of course. Every girl has had a crush on him atleast once. I'll admit he's hot. But I'd never have a crush on someone like him. Honestly there's not many who know what he actually does. Because he hasn't ever dated anyone. Not that I know of atleast. He's always surrounded by girls, acting like a dick. But I've never seen him actually have a girlfriend. It's weird. He's weird.

Anyways. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. So I'm often very tired during the day. I sometimes fall asleep in class. Last night I only had one hour sleep. But that wasn't even the worst. I had a dream.. about him. It took me off guard because in the dream he was actually... nice? And it suited him really well too. But he's not like that in real life so I want to forget about that dream. Tomorrow our school will hold a special event. Since summer just started. I volunteered to help set it up. So today I'll have to stay at school longer... I hope I'll manage, since I haven't had proper sleep for a month now and I barely slept this night.

I'm really relieved when it's finished and I can go home. The sun is still shining very high, burning. It's a 25 minute walk to my house. Although I'm seriously drained and feel like I could fall asleep any moment. As I walk for about five minutes I start to feel very dizzy. I can't think clearly anymore and my vision starts to get a little blurred.

"Hey!" Someone shouts at me. I stop walking and look at who shouted. It's Chan... he's in the car. His car I guess. The rooftop is pulled down. He's probably been sunbathing or something, 'enjoying the nice weather'. I want to start walking again.  
"Want me to give you a ride home?" It sounds like he's trying to hit on me but.. in a way he does sound a little generous. I look at him. Feeling dizzy. My mind blank and confused. I'm doing my best to see properly.  
Suddenly I remember the dream from last night. In a way I actually felt attracted to him. He seemed really nice.  
The memory blends with reality until his smirky face appears again. Luring. What am I thinking? Or am I thinking? What is this feeling? It's like I'm moving on my own. And yet I still somehow don't mind. I come closer. What's going on? Is it me? Or is it him? I open the door and start crawling over the seats. Coming closer and closer to him.  
"Come here," he stretches out his arm.. reaching for my cheek. Closer. Too close. A kiss... quite passionate.  
Warmth. Lips. Chan. Blank.

I suddenly wake up. I'm in a car.. that's driving.  
"Oh, you're awake. Since I don't know where you live I'm taking you to my house. But don't worry, my older sister left so we have a spare bedroom." I'm still not completely awake. This is confusing me even more.  
It's starting to get dark.  
"Don't you have to call someone to let them know you won't come home tonight?"  
"No... I live alone..."  
"Oh." Silence for the rest of the ride.

The car comes to a stop in front of a pretty big house. Not "rich" big, but it's also not something everyone can afford.  
We go inside. Chan being so.. kind is making me quite confused. I still feel dizzy and can't think straight. The sun is almost down now.  
We enter the house and he leads me straight to his sisters room.  
"If you're hungry I can make something. My parents are out right now."  
"No I'm okay." I stare at the bed, almost feeling it call my name. I'm so tired.

"Oh, woah!! Hey!!" I'm suddenly in his arms. Or maybe he caught me? Did I fall?  
"Are you okay? You blanked out in the car too, right after I pulled away." _Oh, right.. the kiss..._  
"I'm fine... just really tired." He puts me in bed.  
"Anything else you need?"  
"No." I'm facing the wall, my back turned to him.  
"Very well. Just shout if you need anything." _No. Don't go._ He starts to walk away.  
"Wait," it's like my mouth moved by itself, "stay." He doesn't say anything. He leaves the room and closes the door. _Why?_  
Suddenly I hear the door open again. His footsteps are almost unhearable... he probably took off his shoes.  
I feel him tug at my blanket and then hear ruffles. His weight on the bed. More ruffles, until two arms come around my waist.  
_He's so warm._ I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

I wake up, open my eyes. The sun illuminating the room. It looks like in the afternoon. _Wow... I've never slept so well._ Wait... suddenly I realise that there's two arms around my waist. I slowly start to remember everything from yesterday. I lift my hand and put my fingers on my lips.  
"You're awake?" A husky low voice says from behind me.  
"Eung." I start to feel very flustered. I'm sure my cheeks are getting red. "Wait, how late is it?" I say suddenly, loud and shocked.  
"Around 1pm."  
"Oh no! I missed so many classes already!! I have to go to school!!" I want to jump out of bed, but he tightens his grip and pulls me back.  
"Ch-Chan?"  
"Stay," his voice muffled against the sheets and my back, "you said you were really tired. So sleep."  
"B-but, I've slept enough."  
"No." He sounds... like he's whining. It takes me aback. First he seems gentle, now like a kid. I've never seen him like this. I'm sure not even the others at school have seen him like this. Is it even Chan? Maybe it's someone else.  
"You're Chan, right?"  
"Who knows," he says teasingly. This seems a little suspicious. I turn around, a little irritated, to see if it's actually him.  
It's him. He's smiling, a smirkish smile. Teasing eyes. His face close to mine. I hate him.  
"It _is_ you." I say irritated.  
"The one and only Kang Yuchan." I hate this teasing smile of his.  
A sudden peck. My eyes wide, my cheeks red.  
"wha-"  
"You're cute when you're angry." He smiles more brightly. Excitement covering that light smirk. "Be my girlfriend." His eyes are shining.  
"WHA-"  
"Just kidding," he laughs a little, "but seriously... date me." He seems kind of serious...  
But then the teasing expression is back. "You're cute when you're flustered."  
"C-can you stop calling me cute?!" He giggles.  
"Sleep." His expression changes immediately. Now it's gentle Chan again. He cups my cheek. A sweet smile. This is the kind of Chan I dreamt about. Flustered, I turn around again. It takes some time to calm down, but once I hear him slightly snore behind me I fall asleep quite quickly.

* * *

Something is cooking. I wake up again. This time no Chan around. I get out of bed. I feel so fresh, I slept really well. I follow a very nice smell, which leads me to the kitchen where Chan is cooking.  
"Oh, you're awake."  
"Yeah," I say softly.  
"Diner's almost ready. Have a seat." I go sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. Soon he places two dishes, one in front of me. He comes sit next to me. We eat in silence.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes, I slept really well." I sound slightly awkward.  
"How come you were so tired?"  
"I've been sleeping really bad this past month.. I don't really know why." I pause. "It's been a while since I slept this good."  
"That's good to hear." Why is he so kind? I thought he was a douche? I still don't understand why he's like this. "Do you want to stay for the weekend?"  
"Huh?" What does he mean? I look at him confused.  
"Do you want to stay at my house for this weekend?"  
"U-uh.."  
"Just this once." He looks at me, expecting me to say something. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed. I've been pretty lonely with my parents gone."  
"S-sure." _What?! Why did I say that?!_ What's wrong with me?  
"Yay!" He smiles brightly and picks up our plates. While he starts doing the dishes he says: "my sister was the same height as you, I'm sure you'll find something that fits you."  
"Eung," I nod and go to his sisters room. I find a comfy pyjama. He enters the room.  
"Ooh! It's been a while since I've seen these clothes!" I go into bed. "Want me to sleep with you tonight too?"  
"No, it's okay." Although...  
"You sure?"  
"No." _Ughhhhh._ Why did he have to ask that.  
"Very well, since you insist." He climbs into bed.  
"When did I-"  
"I know, I know." He giggles, "I'm just teasing you." He wraps his arms around me again. _I like his embrace._ I want to slap myself for thinking that. But.. it's true..  
I don't know if should just enjoy this or get angry at myself for enjoying this.  
This time he holds me closer, his grip a little tighter than last time. His chest against my back. _I'm liking this too much._

We spend the rest of the weekend talking about random stuff. How we came to this school. Simple things. Getting to know each other. He actually has a nice life background. I wonder what made him... act like that.  
We'd watch a movie every evening. Something not too scary, but still entertaining enough. He's honestly a lot of fun like this.

It's the last night before the weekend ends.  
"You don't have to sleep with me this time. I'm good."  
"If you say so." He closes the door and goes to his own room. I toss and turn, not able to fall asleep. Could it really be that I only sleep well... in his arms? I sigh heavily.  
I get out of bed and leave the room. I enter his and lay down next to him in his bed. He probably woke up. He turns around.  
"Can't sleep without me, huh?"  
"Shut up." His eyes are sparkling. He looks so sweet and gentle. _I can't be... falling for him?_ I quickly turn around to hide my flushed face. I hear him shuffle closer to me. He hugs me, arms around my waist as usual. He nuzzles his head in my neck.  
"I'll miss this," his voice a little muffled. His soft breath against my neck. A shiver goes down my spine. He sounded so genuine. How is this the same Kang Yuchan I know from school? Maybe this is all just a dream... A nice dream. I breathe in, the fragrance is really nice. Sweet and yet manly. It suits him perfectly. I'll miss this.

I'll miss him.

* * *

At school he's just like always. A fuckboy. Having fun with his mates, flirting with girls. I dont why I'm feeling jealous seeing him touch other girls. I shouldn't be, it was just a one time thing. I pass by looking at him flirting, when he sees me and gives me a wink. I roll my eyes. I still don't understand why he's like this. Or why he was like that. So gentle and kind... and fun. I try to focus on school, but I can't get him out of my head. It felt nice with him. The other him.

A few days pass by and I'm slowly able to concentrate properly in class again.  
Stomach ache. I suddenly don't feel so well. I haven't slept that well either. Better than usual for sure, but certainly not as good as with him. I excuse myself from class. I walk trying to forget the pain. It starts to get a little better. It's so quiet. Everyone is in class so there's nobody here now.

Or so I thought. While I'm in deep thought, I suddenly feel someone pull my arm. I don't know what happened but I'm suddenly against a wall. Chan in front of me. He has this ugly smirk on his face that I've always hated.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same," he smirks as he comes closer to my face. He's holding my chin with his hand. I don't really know what to do. I think I'm panicking a little.  
"W-what do you want?" He smirks and comes even closer. My heart is starting to beat really fast. _What should I do?_  
He kisses me. His kiss makes me melt. He's so good. _No._ It's heating me up. _Stop._ Why am I like this? _Enough._ It's so passionate, I want him to stop.  
"No!" I push him away.  
"Why not? It's fun."  
"Kisses might be fun, but not like this!" I run away. Why am I tearing up? I go to the bathroom.

I skip the rest of the classes. I know it shouldn't be a big deal, but I can't stop crying. _Why is he frustrating me like this?_ It's not fair. Why did he have to kiss me? I wouldn't mind kissing him, but not like this. Not when he's like that.

Luckily the week ends quickly and I don't see him for the rest of the week.  
It's Saturday. I get a phone call from an unknown number. I pick up.  
#Hi.# It's Chan.  
"What do you want? And how did you even get my number?"  
#I got it from the class president. But that's not important. Look, I'm sorry I upset you the other day. I want to make it up to you. Can I come over?#  
"No." I hang up. Soon my phone rings again. The same number. I pick up.  
"I said no! So leave me alone!" I hang up again. He calls again, I don't do anything.  
He calls again, I ignore it. He calls many more times until I lose my patience and answer the phone.  
"Fine! I'll send you my address! Just stop calling me!" I send him a message with my address. _Why am I doing this?_ I shouldn't have done that. Why am I like this? Why him? What is he doing to me?

I hear a car stop in front of my house. I sigh and stand up. I let him in. He looks around in awe.  
"Speak. You have five minutes and then I'm kicking you out." He looks at me.. sweetly. He's doing it again. Making me fall for him.  
"I want to show you something. It's not that far. Just one minute by car."  
"I told you you have exactly five minutes."  
"Great! Let's go!"  
"Wha-" he takes my hand and takes me to his car. He drives until we stop in front of some sort of park. _I should've put on some more decent clothing._ He takes my hand again and leads me.  
"I can walk by myself you know. You don't have to hold my hand."  
"Yeah, I know. But it's more fun." We arrive at an open place between the trees and bushes. Some benches and a small stand.  
_Ice cream._  
"Today's the first day that the ice cream stand opens again! So I'll buy you one as an apology!"  
"But-" he drags me to the stand and we both order an ice cream. He let's go of my hand when he has to pay. But immediately takes it again to lead me to a bench. We sit.  
"You know the five minutes are over right?"  
"Mhm." He just keeps licking his ice cream. I shake my head with a sigh and do the same. Suddenly I feel something cold on my cheek. Chan giggles teasingly. Some ice cream on his finger.  
"You little-" I manage to put some ice cream on his nose. He tries lick it off with his tongue and looks at it cross-eyed. I laugh at how cute and ridiculous he looks.  
"Here," I laugh while giving him a tissue.  
"Thanks," he laughs along. I take out another tissue to take off the ice cream on my face.  
"Wait." He pulls down my arm.  
A kiss on the cheek. Just enough to take off the ice cream. I look down, disheartened.  
"I want to go home." I know he has a disappointed look on his face. He silently takes me to his car, driving me home. Silence. He escorts me to the door, when I realise I forgot to take my keys with me.  
_Fuck._  
"Ugh. This can't be happening."  
"What?" I turn around to face him. I start to softly kick him and hit him. Not hard, just out of frustration.  
"This is all your fault. I shouldn't have given you my address. Then this wouldn't have happened."  
"Calm down. It's okay. I'll take you to my place." I stop kicking, and look down. _Whatever. I don't care anymore._ I'm just too frustrated. He notices that I don't say anything so he just takes me back into his car.

We're at his house again.  
"Come in. I'll make you some tea." He quickly takes off his shoes and heads for the kitchen. But I stop him. I pull him by the end of his sleeve. I'm looking down, a discouraged expression on my face. He stops and turns around to look at me. There's some worry in his eyes, but also confusion.  
"Why are you like this?" It's almost a whisper. _No. Don't tear up._  
"Like what?"  
"Like this!" I look up at him, tears in my eyes. Pure frustration. His eyes widen.. seeing me like this. "Why are you acting like such a dick at school?!! But when we're alone..." I look down again. Tears start to fall. _Why am I making such a drama out of this?_ He hugs me. I cry. When I've calmed down, he starts to talk.. still holding me.  
"I've always been very attached to my sister. She was my everything. I looked up to her. She always took care of me so well. Always there for me. But she left the house very early.. when I was still pretty young. After that my parents started travelling a lot. Being away for weeks. I felt.. abandoned. I was extremely lonely. And that's something I can't bare. Being alone. I wanted friends. As much as possible. The only way I knew back then was to... act like that. It worked perfectly. Everyone loves me and I have loads of friends. And besides... it's fun."  
"But there's still something missing, isn't there?" I say, muffled in his chest.  
"How did you know?"  
"It's not the same sort of love like your sister gave you. It only seems logical that you still feel empty. It doesn't matter how many friends you gain like this. They're not real friends you can trust your life with. Just some people that surround you every day. That's why you never had a girlfriend right? Because there was no one who would love you like your sister did." I look up. His eyes wide.  
A tear. Not mine. I put my arms around his neck and pull him close. He grabs the back of my jacket, his head in my neck. Crying.

I comfort him for a while. Now it all makes sense. He's been silently suffering this whole time. Compassion. I feel so sorry for him. I want to comfort him, protect him,, love him.

I pull away a little to look him in the eyes. His now red and swollen eyes. I softly go through his hair with my hand. I give him a smile, a sweet one.  
"It's okay, you have me now." His eyes widen again.  
A kiss. Sweet from all the tears. It lasts for a while. Soft and comforting, yet with passion. Or more like love and desperation.  
I pull away. "But you have to promise me one thing." I pause. "Don't ever act like a dick again." He chuckles softly.  
"Okay," his voice cracks a little. He wipes away his tears. I take off my shoes and jacket and make us some diner. Then we watch a movie. Not like we pay it much attention. Both under one blanket. He falls asleep on my shoulder. I give him a kiss on the forehead.

I wake up the next morning. I'm in his bed. I go downstairs and see a post-it on the counter.  
_"I'm out for some grocery shopping. I'll be back around 11am."_  
I smile. While he's gone I clean up his room. It's not that messy. Although I can see he hasn't cleaned for a while. I hear him come home. I go to him. He smiles, a very slight smirk, almost unnoticeable. He puts down the bags and grabs me by the waist.  
"Hello there, baby girl." He wants to give me a kiss.  
"Slow down, playboy." I push him away, chuckling.

I help him take out the food from the bags. A sudden backhug. His grip tight and his head resting on my back.  
"Chan?"  
"I love you." His words sound serious, genuine. _'I love you.'_ It resonates in my head. I turn around in his embrace. His smile so loving. _How is he the same person?_ He looks so kind. He must've felt seriously lonely to turn out like that.  
"You could've been a prince charming like this too you know. I like you a lot more like this."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes, silly." I laugh while ruffling his hair. "But now that you have me, you don't need anyone else," I tease him.  
"But-" his expression suddenly changes. "You're right." It's like his eyes are radiating love. _How could you not fall in love with someone like him?_  
"I love you," I smile at him just like he does. His face lights up. He gives me the most spine-breaking hug.  
"Ch-Chan, I can't.. breath." He let's go.  
"Sorry." He brushes some of my hair behind my ear. He kisses me. Sweetly, melting me instantly. _How is he so good?_ It's getting hot. I'm probably turning a little red. He pulls away.  
"You look cute when you're blushing."  
I hide my face in his chest. He giggles.

Cuddling, snuggling, playing around. That's all we do all weekend. The cheesy stuff couples do when they just got together. Pecks every now and then. And with every now and then I mean, every two minutes. Tickling, mostly Chan tickling me. But sometimes the other way around.  
Sleep has never been this good. I could sleep in his arms for a whole season. Like a winter sleep.

* * *

Chan is driving us to school. I'm a little stressed, but so is he. This is the first time he'll show up like his.. real self. And on top of that dating me. I'm scared of all the jealous girls that might come after me. _I'll protect you._ He would always say.

We enter school, holding hands, holding tight. Both stressed, but supporting each other. What else would you expect than that all eyes were on us. Shock and disbelief. Honestly there's a lot that goes on during that whole week, but too much of a drag to explain all of it. Long story short, Chan was always there to help me out if I was having trouble with girls. Chan had a lot of trouble too. Explaining why he's suddenly changed so much.  
Despite everything, we went through all of it together.

Eventually all the girls fall in love with him because of his charm. Except for those hoes of course. He finds new friends, not that many, but very good ones. 

**[1 month later]**

Obviously I have moved in. His parents came back for a few days and then left again. No wonder Chan was always feeling lonely. But now he has me. His parents liked me, they were surprised at first.. that Chan finally has a girlfriend. But I made a good impression. I was really stressed, but I'm glad it worked out.  
We're watching a marvel movie tonight.

Sharing one blanket again, I make myself comfortable. My head on his chest. He looks down at me once in a while, smiling. Maybe with a very slight smirk? Or maybe not... For some reason, I feel like I should be the one teasing this time. I look up at him and smirk mischievously. I give his neck a peck. He breathes in heavily. I give him another peck. And another. And another one.  
"Y/n." He sighs, maybe with a slight groan. "You're distracting me."  
"Teehee," a satisfied mischievous look on my face. I leave him alone for a minutes. But then start again. Wanting to tease him some more. _He looks kinda hot when he's irritated._  
Suddenly everything happens so fast. Before I know it, he's come sit on top of me. His knees next to my hips.  
"You really shouldn't have done that," a big smirk on his face. My eyes wide, with a blush.  
He kisses me, deeply. Too deep. I wasn't prepared. His hands cupping my face. It turns very hot in an instant. He pulls away.  
"Ch-Chan." With one hand he puts my hair behind my back. With the other he goes from my cheek deeper into my hair. Leaving kisses all over my jaw.. and neck.

A hickey.  
He pulls away. The smirk remaining.  
"It looks good on you. The hickey." My face flushing instantly red. I hit his upper arm with my fist. "Ow," he giggles. He gets off me and goes sit next to me again.  
Holding my blushed cheek, he gives me a kiss. A soft one.  
"I love you." His forehead against mine, thumb rubbing my cheek. I chuckle.  
"I love you too."

_His personality switch really confuses me sometimes. But I love him. Even though he acts like a fuckboy sometimes. He's my fuckboy._

\- The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can always leave feedback~ have a great day♡


End file.
